Beyond His Comprehension
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Sapphire has finally become fed up with waiting for Ruby to confess and suddenly leaves for Kanto to score a date with a guy she knows will love her back. Will Ruby overcome his stubbornness and follow her? More importantly, if he does indeed get there, will Sapphire ever forgive him? Will make a sequel if you guys want.


Beyond His Comprehension  
Sacred Silver Goddess

A Franticshipping! People, I need you to vote on my poll. I can't write if you don't. So please!

Oh, and if you don't mind, could you also review? Thanks!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. It's quiet enjoyable and therapeutic.

* * *

I was done.

I was done with everything.

I was finished with hearing him lie to me over and over again, knowing that he was lying with a straight face.

And I was through with putting up with letting the easiness of his lies rip my heart out repeatedly.

I know he often refers to me as a beast, but doesn't he know that it hurts? Hearing the one you like say it over and over again?

If he didn't like me, why didn't he just come out and say it? Why didn't he break my heart so I could move on?

Actually, in a way, I guess he has been rejecting me. But if he thinks lying to me was going to make me feel any better, he was an idiot.

He somehow found me one day while I was thinking about this. I was sitting by a lake I found hidden deep in Petalburgh Woods. I found it during the beginning of my journey. My arms held my knees close to my chest as my eyes gazed at the shimmering beauty of the lake during sunset. I may not be a sissy, but I could appreciate beauty when it was truly deserved.

Before I knew it he was right beside me.

"Sapph! Haven't you heard me? I've been calling your name for a while now."

I really didn't want to deal with this.

I shrugged. "Sorry Ruby. I was a little...lost in thought. Whats up?"

He stretched and sat down beside me (after laying down a blanket to cover himself, of course). "Your dad is getting worried. He said you left early this morning and he hasn't seen you since, even for lunch."

"Oh." He had only come to find me out of obligation. What else could I say?

Actually, his timing was perfect.

"Ruby?" I began.

"Hm? Yeah Sapphire?"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about Mirage Island?"

It was the usual reaction. He would turn red, avoid my honest gaze and ramble on about how he didn't know what I was talking about and what about Mirage Island and what confession?

I didn't even mention the confession and was denying it! Way to break my heart Ruby.

A sorry excuse of a laugh trembled out of my lips. "I get it Ruby. You don't remember." Quietly, I whispered. "So you still deny it, huh?"

"You say something?"

I shook my head. "I was just confirming a decision I made. I've decided to try and compete in the Kanto League."

"W-Why?"

I shrugged. "I've always wanted to try it. A-And I have been missing Senior Red!" Not to mention it would be a great excuse to stay away from you.

"A-Alright then." He stammered. "When do we leave?"

I stared at him. Did he get _**anything**_? "Ruby." I said slowly. "I'm going to go alone."

"B-But why? Haven't we always traveled together? Even when I went to Johto last year I took you with me!"

I shrugged again. "I just want to go alone this time." Think Sapphire, think! What could persuade him to not follow me? "A-And there are no contests in Kanto! Not to mention I'm going to be sleeping on the muddy ground instead of staying in a hotel." That ought to do it! Any mentions of mud and he goes absolutely green.

The mud did it. "Ugh! I get your point." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hey Sapphire?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you mention Senior Red?"

Damn. I knew he was going to ask about that. Ah well. The truth was going to come out sooner or later.

"I-I was thinking that maybe I would...ask him out on a date while I was in Kanto."

"WHAT!" His screech was enough to disturb the flying Pokemon in a tree nearby. I had to cover my ear to keep them from bleeding.

"Whats your problem?"

"Do you...do you like Senior Red?" He sounded horrified.

I huffed. "So what if I do? Whats so wrong about that? He's nice to me," I counted off my fingers. "and he's really cool. He's not afraid of getting dirty like _**some **_people. He's an awesome trainer. Why wouldn't I like him?"

"Because...because Senior Yellow likes him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Has Senior Yellow said anything to Senior Red?"

"Well...no."

"Well there you go!" I stood up and turned away. "I have to get ready. The next boat to Kanto is in a few hours."

"Wait!"

"What?" I shouted, finally letting exasperation coloring my tone.

"What are you going to bring?"

"...Huh?"

He was positively grinning. "Well we have to make you look good for Senior Red!" He began to talk to himself. "I wonder if we should pack some red dresses or if he likes blue..." He trailed off.

I shook my head and took off, ignoring his shouts for me to come back.

* * *

"So whats up?" Senior Red asked.

I had called him on the way to Kanto and asked him if he could meet me in Vermillion where my ship was docked.

I smiled. "I needed to ask you for advice. I plan to challenge the League here in Kanto."

He nearly fell out of his chair. "Are you serious?"

And that's how our date went. We chatted about each of the Gym Leaders and other random stuff. I found out we apparently have a lot in common and do a lot of the same things. I realized after a few hours that I had to get going. We both exited the Cafe we had stopped at, laughing our heads off at the funny mustache our waiter had.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked once we had found a park bench to sit at.

He nodded.

"Why don't we make a bet? If I end up winning the Kanto League, will you go on a date with me?"

His jaw dropped. "Wha-"

"I'm serious. I would like for you to give me a chance. If it turns out to be a bad idea, then we still stay friends."

He was still frozen from shock. I could have sworn I heard a shutter snap, but when I turned to look, I couldn't see anything.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Just think about it. You know how to contact me." And I walked back to the Pokemon Center I was staying at.

* * *

Unknown to me, a white capped boy and a blue-eyed girl were watching us. The girl had a camera in her hands and was grinning eerily similar to a Banette.

"Ohohohoho!" She giggled behind her hand. "This is too rich! Too bad Green's not here. Party pooper." She pouted and turned to her companion, grinning again. "So, what are you going to do? You're not going to let him get away with this are you?"

The white-capped boy shrugged. "It's not like I can do anything."

The girl smacked her forehead and muttered something suspiciously like, "Men." Louder, she protested, "C'mon Ruby. She was supposed to be in love with _**you**_, not Red. Don't you think that smells a tad but suspicious?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Ugh!" The blue-eyed girl screamed. "This is why I don't do relationships! Do I have to spell it out for you? Sapphire. Wants. To. Make. You. Jealous! Either that or she's sick and tired of you denying your feelings."

He blushed. "T-That-"

The girl waved her hand. "Oh save it. I know all about your sudden bit of amnesia. What do you think girls talk about at sleepovers? Nail polish?" She shook her head. "She's tired of you denying your feelings when someone else is obviously there!" She suddenly spoke in a gentler tone. "She was never going to wait around forever Ruby. You know that. Sapphire has never been a particularly patient person. She thinks that if you aren't going to confess today or tomorrow, you'll never confess at all." She took a look at her watch and sighed. "I've got to get going. But really Ruby, you should think about what you learned tonight. What happens if Sapphire wins and she and Red go out on a date? What will happen to you."

And for a split second, he could imagine him and his girlfriend getting a wedding invitation.

He tried to shake out the images.

* * *

He called my Pokegear just as I was leaving Virmillion.

"Hello?"

"Sapphire? It's Red."

"Whats up?"

"The sky." I giggled at that. "But I thought about what you said. And I would like to accept the bet."

"Great. How about I meet you in Cerulean City after I get my Cascade Badge? It's close to Mt. Silver right? I just need to stop by Pewter City and get the Boulder Badge. Any tips?"

"Yeah. His specialty is Rock Pokemon. Water Pokemon are your best bet."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure. See you soon."

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

"I must say, I'm very impressed. Even I took at least a few more months to gather eight badges. Very impressive."

He had greeted me with his usual smile and a wave. Before we were going to battle, we decided to meet and chat in the same Cafe he and I met at when I first visited Cerulean City.

I shrugged and took a sip of tea. "You really shouldn't be. You had Team Rocket to deal with. And I did win all the Hoenn badges after all."

"Did you defeat the Champion?"

"...Oh shut up. I was a bit distracted since two evil crime organizations were trying to revive ancient Pokemon and take over the world."

"Story of all our lives." We laughed. "So how did all the Gyms treat you? Any major challenges?"

I rolled my eyes. "All of them were challenges. It's the whole reason they're called _**Gym Leaders**_."

He began to laugh again. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah. There were a few challenges. But it was nothing I couldn't handle." I explained to him about my adventures and how Brock and Misty were the only two who gave me trouble since they had the advantage in types.

He grinned as I finished and put his hand over mine. "Well you did it. And now you're ready to face me."

I nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah. Lets pay so I can kick your butt!"

* * *

Now I know why Mt. Silver is so feared.

First of all, the Pokemon in Mt. Silver aren't Pokemon.

They. Are. Monsters.

I had to get the heck out of there after two battles (which killed me because I should have been able to take on more than two super strong Pokemon) and buy some Maximum Repels just to get to Red.

"How?" I huffed when I finally made it to the cavern Red was staying in. "How the hell do you live here? The first five minutes and I ran out screaming like Ruby when he sees me covered in mud."

He laughed. "It's just become natural. Do you need a minute?"

Hell yes. "Nah. I'm ready to battle. I've been looking forward to this for a while."

He grin was wry as he pulled out his first Pokeball. "Does that mean you've been looking forward to the date you get if you win?"

I blushed and released the Rapidash I caught when I first came to Kanto. "Just battle me dammit!"

Somehow his grin was even more sly. "Lets get started."

It was a long hard battle. Each individual dual was at least two hours long. But the time we were even close to half-way finished, the sun was setting (even though we met up for breakfast at ten and started at eleven) and my muscles were cursing my name. Even Red was huffing from exhaustion.

"Break?" He gasped. I nodded eagerly and dragged my feet over to the rock where Red laid on. We were both panting seriously hard. He offered me a water bottle, which I greedily snatched out of his hand and gulped down in one breath.

"Ah." I gasped. "That hit the spot."

He nodded in agreement, not bothering to say anything. He was like that for a moment, before blurting out, "Do you really like me?"

"Did I ever say I did?" I countered back.

He looked startled. "Then wha-"

I sighed. "I admire you okay? And I think I can be happy liking you. But-"

"You know I'm not _**the one. **_If you know that, then why ask me out?"

"To forget." I answered bluntly. "I knew that if I was going to choose anyone, it was going to be you."

"What are you trying to forget?"

"Unrequited love sucks." Was all the answer he needed. He took my hand and nodded.

But even that couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

We battled again and again after that. I put my whole being into this battle just trying to forget.

Forget the one person in my life who refused to be forgotten.

We were down to our last Pokemon. I had Toro, he had Saur. Based on type advantage alone I should have been more confident. But this was Senior Red I was facing. I knew that if I let my guard down and became overconfident, it would be over and I would loose.

I wasn't going to loose.

As I opened my mouth to shout the first move, I felt arms wrap around me.

"Missed me? Whoa!" I tried to sock his jaw. "Easy there. It's just me."

"I know it's you." I growled. "That's the reason I'm tryin ta punch ya."

Ruby rolled his eyes and started to tug on my arms and drag me out of the cave.

"Hey!" I protested. "Whats the big ide–Ruby!" He lifted me over his shoulder like I was nothing than a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! I'm almost finished with my battle!"

He had the nerve to smile. "No can do Sapph!"

I turned to Red. "C'mon Senior Red! Help me!"

He grinned and waved. "Good luck."

* * *

If I ever saw Green again I was going to strangle him. Gym leader be damned. I beat him for the Earth Badge anyway. Beating him again shouldn't be so difficult.

Flying on Green's Charizard left me no choice but to hold on to Ruby for dear life.

"Mind telling me where you're kidnapping me to?"

"It's a secret."

That _**secret**_ turned out to be the top of Seafoam Island.

I quickly jumped off the giant lizard Pokemon. Heights didn't normally bother me, but we had taken off so high so fast I think I left my stomach behind on Mt. Silver. Ruby, unsurprisingly, was as green as I felt.

Charizard rolled it's eyes. I didn't even have the energy to snap at it.

"So," I huffed. "Mind telling me why ya kidnapped me?"

"I needed to talk to you."

I felt a vein bulge in my forehead. "Then why the heck couldn't ya talk to me _**after **_I finished the battle! I was about to win to!"

"Thats why I wanted to talk. I'm afraid I couldn't let you win."

"Why not?" I shouted.

"Because I don't want you going on that date."

"...Huh?"

He began to blush. "If you said you like me, why in the world are you trying to score a date with another guy?"

"You have some nerve."

He looked started at the quiet tone of my voice. "Huh?"

"I said you have some nerve Ruby." I snapped. "First you lie to me that you _**conveniently**_ forgot I told you I loved you. And now you expect me to just forgive you for lying to me for five years? Are you really that stupid?"

"Sapph-"

"Don't you dare _**Sapph **_me! _**Five years**_ years Ruby. Five years _**wasted**_ trying to get you to look at me." My voice began to crack. "Did you honestly think I would be stupid enough to wait for you while you figured out if I was girlfriend material or not? To wait until you could get your act together and confess in this cool way while I would be squealing like the little girl I used to be? Thats sick Ruby, playing with my feelings like that."

"I didn–" I held up my hand.

"Shut up. Just shut up, because I am seriously fed up with you. I don't want to hear any rehearsed excuses just so you can feel better about all of this."

"It's not an excuse!"

"Then what? Are you apologizing? Apology not accepted. Now can you let me go so I can go back and finish my battle?"

"I can't let you do that." And he suddenly crushed me to his chest.

I blushed furiously. "What the hec–"

"I'm an idiot."

"Huh?"

"I'm an idiot okay? I reassured myself that so long as I didn't tell you how I felt about you, I would get to stay by your side like I normally do. That we would continue to talk and bicker and make up only to do it all over again. Because that's how I want us to be."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking now?"

He sighed. "You seemed so sure of your feelings towards me. I thought that would all change if I confessed. Not to mention I knew you would be upset if I told you I was in love with you after I kept saying I wasn't so many times."

"Damn right!" My voice wobbled, curse it! "In fact, I am beyond pissed. Dammit Ruby! Think of my feelings for a change!"

He suddenly narrowed his eyes. He growled, "I always do Sapphire. Always." and kissed me.

His lips were rough, and yet so passionate I was was seeing stars for a moment. He molded his lips to mine, urging me to respond. I suddenly felt my bandana slip off my head, letting my brown locks tumble around my shoulders. He took the opportunity to run his finger through my loose hair, messaging my scalp...It was warm somehow.

I was frozen in shock. What the heck was I doing? More importantly, what the hell was _**he **_doing?

He finally released my lips. Panting, I staggered against the rock wall he had pressed me against, trying to regain my thoughts.

Ruby had kissed me.

Ruby, I'm-a-sissy-and-proud-of-it, had just kissed me.

...Was this a dream?

He suddenly looked smug. "Did you like it? If you want, there's plenty more where that came from."

...Okay I _**know **_I'm dreaming,

Ruby doesn't do _**cocky**_. Thats Gold's job. So he has either been spending way too much time with a certain Breeder, this was all just a dream, or this was a new side of him I suddenly found hot.

...Crap.

I snapped myself out of my gawking. "What the heck Ruby! You can't just up and kiss me whenever you like!"

He frowned. "Didn't that kiss relay anything at all?"

I rolled my eyes. "The only message that kiss sent was that you are a prick who can't take a no."

His arms were suddenly on either side of my face, making me back into the rock wall again. His eyes were smoldering and something told me he was mentally undressing me.

And I somehow found it hot.

...Double crap.

"That kiss," He growled. "Was every ounce of love I have for you. I am sorry for lying to you all these years, but the next time you ask me if I love you or if I remember the confession we made, I am going to say hell yes. Hell yes because you are a beautiful and strong person and the list of why I love you goes on forever. If you go back to Red, my heart is going to shatter like glass until you realize one day that in return for waiting for me to get off my ass, I will do the same and wait for you to say you love me too."

His speech left me gaping. How the heck was I supposed to react like that?

So I settled for kissing him.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his mouth down to mine with a growl. He was surprised for a minute, but quickly responded, molding his mouth to mine. I nearly growled again when his mouth left mine, but settled for moaning when he zipped the collar of my shirt down and began to nibble on my neck.

At least Charizard had the decency to blush (can giant lizards blush?) and look away.

By the time we got ahold of ourselves, the front of my shirt was down low enough to leave little for the imagination, both our lips were swollen and red and my whole neck was purple.

He chuckled huskily. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You," I half panted and half growled. "Are going to make it up to me _**big **_time you hear me?"

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Yes mam."


End file.
